No pasa todos los días
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: El que los eventos especiales, a gran escala, sólo se clasifiquen como normales no significa que ocurran todos los días. Alguno de ellos estará más fuera de lo normal. Y es que no saben qué pueden esperar. Black Antiguos, OneShot. De Gui para Nortia


**Gui: **Inspirada por numerosos cuentos infantiles, algo de Jane Austen, mi propio fic, Negro, y el de Nortia, Traidores – lo recomiendo todo –, ha salido este One-Shot como _regalo de cumpleaños_ –y regalo por regalar, para el Topic "Escríbemelo, por favor" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus– para **Nortia, gran lectora, mejor moderadora y buena amiga.**

Así que ¡**FELICIDADES**!, espero que te guste, porque me lo he currado durante un mes entero, cosa que no había hecho nunca (me sorprendo a mi misma) y porque va con la mejor de las intenciones. Un beso fuerte.

**Disclaimer**: Como no creo que Rowling conozca a Nortia, no veo por qué ella le regalaría algo. Como yo la conozco, sí que lo hago.

**Resumen: **El que los eventos especiales, a gran escala, sólo se clasifiquen como normales no significa que ocurran todos los días. Alguno de ellos estará más fuera de lo normal que lo esperado. Y es que no saben qué pueden esperar. Black Antiguos, One-Shot, de Gui, para Nortia.

* * *

**No pasa todos los días**

Érase una vez que se era, una familia corriente allá por el año 1870, a más o a menos, que vivía en Inglaterra. Los padres no eran de los más ricos pero al ser tenderos, tenían más dinero que otros. Trabajaban en una carnicería y tenían tres hijos que habían nacido y vivían rodeados del olor de la carne y la sangre.  
El mayor, Edward, era moreno y tenía los ojos oscuros. Tenía veinticinco años y trabajaba en la panadería, como aprendiz. Desde que tuvo uso de razón, supo que se alejaría del olor animal y del subsistir con los filetes mohosos que ya nadie compraba.  
El segundo, Robert, era la viva imagen de su padre. Pelo castaño y lacio, ojos marrón claro y nariz aplastada. Desde pequeño, se ganaba las miradas de los mayores, mujeres y hombres. Parecía tener un atractivo oculto que funcionaba con todos. Con sus veintidós años, buscaba un buen trabajo que le aportase dinero para vivir, ya que tampoco le gustaba el olor a carne fresca que nunca faltaba en casa.  
La tercera era una chica de diecinueve años, que seguía buscando esposo. Se llamaba Jane. De los tres hermanos, ella era la única que soportaba la carnicería por voluntad propia y era la que más ayudaba en la tienda. Pero aquello no le valía ningún agradecimiento. Debía ser delicada, de buenas maneras y sabiendo leer, coser, bailar, cantar...

Nuestra historia se centra en el hijo segundo, en lo que aconteció la noche  
de Navidad y en sus consecuencias.  
El día 24 de diciembre había amanecido como cualquier otro. Quedaba nieve en el alféizar de la ventana, el cielo tenía un color muy pálido y en la casa no se oía ni un ruido cuando nuestro protagonista, Robert, se despertó. Estaba dispuesto a vivir un día más de su existencia, pero no sabía cuán diferente a los demás iba a ser ese día. No es que fuese la víspera de Navidad, no. Iba a ocurrir algo especial, que cambiaría para siempre su vida. Iba a conocer a alguien que iba a cambiar si vida. Pero Robert, con la ignorancia de las personas que no saben lo que les espera, siguió todos los pasos que podrían conducirle a esa persona. De haberlo sabido, la pregunta es: ¿se habría tomado la molestia de ir por otro camino?  
Su primer acto en este sentido fue dirigirse al centro de Londres, en concreto, la calle Charring Cross, con la intención de pasear de buena mañana antes de ir a algún sitio más interesante.  
Paseaba tranquilamente poco antes de la inminente llegada del segundo en el que su vida diese tan brusco giro, cuando se paró ante un escaparate que llamaba la atención de muchos paseantes. Intrigado, se tiró cinco minutos intentando averiguar qué llamaría tanto la atención. Benditos cinco minutos. Y bendito el momento en el que cambió de rumbo.  
Para saber más sobre este asunto tan relevante, el lector debe conocer unos hechos que por el contrario, son bien sabidos del narrador. Y es que ese momento en el que cambiaría la vida de Robert, sería producido por una joven. Esta joven, aunque teniendo más capacidad para averiguar qué le iba a pasar, tampoco conocía su futuro próximo. Iba andando por Charring Cross como quien no quiere la cosa. Si llamaba la atención, era quizás por el hecho de que estuviese sola, y no por lo que ella pensaba: ni iba mal vestida, ni llevaba nada que llamase la atención de los paseantes.  
Los dos personajes ya mencionados se acercaban peligrosamente por la calle también mencionada, acercándose con ellos el momento que más agradecerían, o por el contrario, más les causaría remordimiento en toda su existencia. Y llegó el instante. Robert miró a la derecha, le había parecido oír su nombre. La joven, de nombre Isla, tropezó con los adoquines y cuando se fue a equilibrar cayó al suelo sin explicación. Robert había tropezado con ella.  
Como es de esperar de un caballero, Robert la ayudó a levantarse disculpándose y se ofreció a ayudaría. Aprovechando que el joven no sabía que ella no necesitaba ayuda, la joven le cargo con tres de sus cinco paquetes y se fueron juntos a otro lado: la muchacha caminaba sin rumbo fijo, con la única idea en mente de mantener a ese joven a su lado cuanto más, mejor.  
Ella decía llamarse Isla y tener menos de veinte primaveras pero poco más. Robert, en cambio, le desveló su apellido -Hitchens- y su edad -veintidós años-.  
Conversaron largo rato pero la joven tuvo que marcharse sin más.  
Isla Black, que así se llamaba, era la más joven de una familia de cuatro hermanos. El mayor, Sirius, había muerto a temprana edad por culpa de la peste. El segundo se llamaba Phineas Nigellus y ya era un hombre casado y bien posicionado. Isla tenía una hermana gemela llamada Elladora que era exactamente siete horas mayor que ella. Y como siete es el numero mágico por excelencia, sus padres pensaron que tendría buena suerte. Y si la tendría, no fue como ellos hubiesen esperado. Y es que a las pocas semanas de conocer ella a este joven, lo volvió a ver más constantemente, y le empezó a gustar. Y como toda familia aristocrática, los Black tendrían sus palabras a decir en contra de Robert, si supieran de sus relaciones con Isla.  
Los dos jóvenes adoraban verse por la sensación que producían el uno en el otro. Tenían ganas de tocarse, de sentir el tacto el otro en su piel, de mirarse, de estar juntos. Ninguno de los dos había sentido antes ese sentimiento, pero les gustaba y sabia que era reciproco. Pero había algo que no los hacia avanzar y ese algo era la reserva de Isla sobre un tema muy peliagudo. Lo había comentado con Bob (el nuevo apodo de Robert) sin decirle qué era ese tema.  
Robert se había sentido siempre muy tolerante. Si el problema se encontraba en la religión, los gustos o las maneras, él no lo rechazaba. Porque, ¿qué más podía ser si ella había dicho que la rechazaría? Tenían que poner ese asunto en claro.  
Fue un día de mayo, cuando llevaban cinco meses frecuentándose. Isla no sabía nada, claro, aunque se lo había estado pensando mucho. Bob también había imaginado mil conversaciones con esa chica que tanto le gustaba, y ninguna le convencía... Pero la vida es así: no haces nada bien hasta que dejas de pensar en cómo hacerlo. Así, Bob preguntó, Isla se lanzó y lo contó. Quizás ayudó que Bob se declarase, por así decirlo, porque lo que hizo fue besarla. Quizás ese día las estrellas estaban organizadas de tal forma que incitaron a Isla a contarlo. Quizás había pasado demasiado tiempo como para dejarlo sin hablar. O quizás tan solo lo regía su destino.  
-Soy bruja.  
-¿Cómo es eso?  
-Hago magia, con una varita y...  
-Ya, ya sé lo que son las... Preguntaba cómo es posible...-la voz de Bob sonaba cada vez menos, hasta apagarse en un susurro.  
-Yo... Supongo que es... No es lo que esperabas. Te lo dije. Te lo dije. Lo sabía.  
-¿Qué?  
-No, tu no ves tu cara. Es demasiado... ¿Tienes miedo?  
-Un poco... ¿No me irás a convertir en sapo?  
-Esto es serio, Bob, es verdad. Mira-sacó su varita tse la tendió.  
-No es posible, Isla.  
Isla sacudió su varita y apareció de la nada una flor. Bob no se lo podía creer. Aun teniendo esa magia delante de los ojos no llegaba a entender cómo algo tan maravilloso existía. Solo podía verle el lado bueno.  
-¡Es fantástico! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?  
-Soy... Bruja...  
-Sabía que tenías algo mágico-le dijo entonces.-Nunca había sentido nada igual con otra chica. Tú... Eres perfecta.  
Más quisiera ella. Pero no se lo iba a replicar, si ganaba el segundo beso, ese que tanto anhelaban los dos desde que habían sufrido el primero-si es que un beso se sufre. Si Bob no había entendido todo lo que conllevaba su condición de bruja, no era para tanto.  
Érase una vez que de era, dos jóvenes amantes que tenían toda una vida por delante, con magia y amor escondidos en alguna esquina.

* * *

Creo que esto sólo puedo acabarlo con un final abierto. Así que espero opiniones, a ver si ha salido bien o no tanto.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
